howl of the pride lands
by roxaskey
Summary: The pridelands are at peace...for now. What happens when a new threat looms over the land? What happens when kiara finds out about a brother she never knew she had? This calls for aid from a certain pack. kopa x vitani simba x nala kovu x kiara.
1. Chapter 1

The pridelands were full of sun and all the lions were either down the water hole or in the pride rock cave sleeping. Kiara was swimming in the water hole when she heard someone laughing.

"heheheh" the voice laughed

"whose there?" kiara asked

"heheh" the voice laughed again

"I said..." kiara raised her voice "...WHOSE TH-" she was then splashed with from all round.

"H-HEY!" she yelled. When they finally stoped, she looked around to see: Kovu, Simba, Timon, and Pumba each on a different side of her.

"hey princess" timon greeted as he rolled on to his back.

"ugh, why did you all splash me?" she asked annoyed.

"because we were told to" simba informed.

"by who?" kiara wanted to get revenge.

Timon, pumba, and simba all pointed to kovu.

"traitors" kovu said glaring at the three, until his face got soaked because of kiara's splashing.

"ok, i guess i deserved that" he said getting out

The others then followed simba back to pride rock and they all watched the sunset.

"I have never known the pridelands to be this peacefull." kiara said as she stared into the distance.

"yeah, it seemed like there would never be peace" pumba stated. "first there was heyenas when simba was a cub, then there was scar."

"and zira" kovu said with a blank expression.

"yeah, but that happend because she killed k-" Timon instantly clamped pumba's mouth shut and simba shot a glare that made pumba walk back a few steps.

"she killed who?" kiara asked.

* * *

End of chapter one... sorry for it being so short but it is just the begining, its just starting us of on the story.


	2. Chapter 2

The sun slowly traveled over the pridelands until it finally reached pride rock. All the lions were asleep, simba was next to nala and kiara was next to kovu, but as the light reached her face she slowly opened her eyes. She looked around and saw everyone asleep so she made her way outside to watch the sunrise.

As kiara walked to the edge of pride rock she couldnt stop thinking about yesterday..."she killed k-" she thought "who did she kill?".

"kiara?" a voice asked.

kiara turned to see vitani walking towards her.

"your up early" she said looking at the sunrise.

"i could say the same about you" kiara replied.

"so whats bothering you?" vitani asked turning back to kiara.

"well...I was watching the sunset with: my father, kovu, and timon and pumba..." kiara started.

"go on" vitani said getting curious.

"And pumba started listing troubles we had in the pridelands, like scar and heyenas..." she continued.

" and zira" vitani added looking of into the sunrise.

"yeah...but he said that the only reason that started was because she killed someone." kiara finished and she looked at vitani to see her eyes filled with sadness, "hey, vitani are you ok?" she asked concerned.

"y-yeah im fine..." she said looking away.

"vitani..." kiara started "do you know who she killed?"

later that day...

The whole pride was outside the pride rock cave, they were listening to simba speak or having their own conversations.

Kiara walked over to her father and mother, when she caught their attention she put on a serious face and spoke, "father, I have to ask you something."

Simba and nala got slightly nervous, "what is it kiara?" simba asked.

"What was the real reason that zira was banished to the outlands for?" she asked and heard the whole place fall silent.

"kiara..." her mother replied looking as if she was about to cry.

"I suppose its time to tell you the truth." simba finished for her.

Kiara got worried but sat down to listen to anyway.

"the truth is kiara..." simba started "you werent our first child".

This caused kiara gasp and walk back a couple of steps, "what!?"

Simba then told her the story of her brother, his firstborn child. Simba told her that one morning her brother went out to play with his friend and later that day, timon and pumba came rushing to simba and nala saying that he was hurt badly, but when they arrived he was dead. They found him on a rock with scars and cuts around his body, the rain was pouring all around him but they could still see his final tears.

Kiara was about to cry "what was his name?" she asked sadly

"k-kopa" simba said, his voice was trembling and when kiara looked up she saw tears running down his face. She had never saw him cry before, she turned to her mother who also had started to cry. Then a tear slid down kiara's face and she ran.

Kiara didnt know where she was running to, but she just wouldnt stop. She just kept running and crying and couldnt stop thinking about her brother and how her parents missed him. She just kept running and she felt rain fall from the sky, but even when she heard thunder she wouldnt stop.

When kiara finaly stopped it was raining heavily and she realised that she couldnt see pride rock, the rain blocked all view and she panicked when thunder and lightning struck, so she ran in a direction she thought led back home but she stopped on the edge of a cliff. She looked down but all kiara could see was a raging river, she was about to turn around but the rain made the ground break away and kiara fell into the river.

She then hit a rock at the bottom of the river so hard that she couldnt move her legs or body, kiara could only watch as she sank and her vision blurred. Then she felt something grab her, and before she knew it she was pulled out of the river. When she turned her head she saw a pure white figure looking down on her but she couldnt see properly due to her vision being a blur.

"Am i...dead." she asked.

* * *

end of second chapter...such a sad story of kopa but kiara was saved by a pure white figure...any guesses?


	3. Chapter 3

Kiara slowly opened her eyes, everything was still a blur. She looked around as her vision came back to her, she was in a small cave. She tried to get up but her legs gave way and she fell to the ground. Her head was buzzing with questions: "where am i ?", "what happened ?".

Kiara began to remember what had occured and why she was hurt, "I fell into the river and slammed my body so I couldn't move and I started to sink..." she then remembered the white figure, "who was that ?".

"So your awake?" a calm voice spoke.

"whose there?" kiara asked a little worried.

"I believe you were just thinking thinking about me." The voice pointed out.

"Wha-" is all kiara managed before a white flash appeared and then dissapeared.

"hhmmmmm, your healing well." the voice said behind kiara.

She turned around and then saw another white flash.

"try walking over here." the voice said at the caves exit.

"What are you?" kiara raised her voice slightly to sound fearsome.

"walk out the cave and find out." the voice ordered.

Kiara didn't seem to have much choice, she got up and limped her way to the exit.

"hhmmm yes, you should should be able to walk properly in no time." the voice sounded pleased.

As kiara reached the exit she asked again "now, what are you?"

"I am..." the white figure stepped out into the open, kiara's eyes widend in shock "...a wolf."

LATER...

Kiara had been told by the white wolf, that he found her drowning in the river and he dragged her out, carried her here and tended to her hurt body.

"So..." kiara started "...you still havent told me your name."

"Its kiba." the wolf said as he started to skillfuly rub kiara's leg stopping the pain and helping the leg to heal.

"wow, your good at that kiba." she said as she stood up with ease, her leg barely hurting at all.

"I'v had practice, kiara." he said as he also stood up.

Kiara looked at him with a suprised face, "how do you know my name?"

Kiba smiled, "you are the princess of the pridelands and your father is king simba"

"how do you know this?, wolves havent been seen anywhere near the pridelands before." Kiara was just getting more curious.

" I saved a lion before and he gave us info on the pridelands." kiba said stretching after being sat down so long.

"oh." kiara said analysing kiba as he stretched his body.

He was quite a big wolf, you could see he was strong and quite agile just by looking at him. He could probably make a match for two lions.

"ok, can you walk?" kiba asked.

Kiara stood up and nodded confidentely.

"Then let's go!"

"where?" kiara asked.

"to pride rock" kiba responded.

* * *

end of chapter...3 I think ? but anyway thanks to those who have left reviews and if you are wondering the other pack members will arrive in the next chapter when pride rock gets into a spot of trouble but anyway. what do you think kovu's reaction will be when he spot's kiara with a wolf following her?


	4. Chapter 4

Kiara and kiba had been walking for over 2 hours.

"Wow, did i really run this far out?" kiara questioned the distance.

"don't forget you also got carried by the river." kiba reminded her.

"oh, yeah" kiara remembered then stopped to look at kiba. "I never thanked you properly for saving me."

kiba started to walk ahead. "don't worry about it."

"look, you don't get out that easily." kiara said walking next to kiba. "that place your staying at doesn't seem very...nice."

"go on." kiba said more curiously.

"well...I'm sure my father will be very gratefull for saving me-" kiara was cut off.

" but I didn't save you by myself." kiba informed, coming to a halt. "rest for a moment."

"who helped you save me?" kiara asked sitting down.

"my pack."

"where are they?" she asked suprised.

"blue and hige went ahead to check if our path is clear, tsume and toboe are a few miles behind us making sure no one sneak's up from the back, and thunder is performing recon in the surrounding areas." kiba told her looking in different directions.

Kiara was trying to keep up with all the names. "so...blue and hige who are they?

"blue, is a dark blue female wolf, she is actually half dog but that doesn't matter. And hige is a an orange/brown, male wolf who likes to eat and sleep, saying the two are in love would be an understatement." kiba told her.

kiara smiled at kiba's last sentance.

"tsume is a strong grey wolf, he has more than one scar on his body, but behind his tough guy attitude is a loyal friend." kiba informed her.

Kiara thought tsume sounded similar to kovu.

"Toboe is a young brown wolf who has a friendly personality and tries to cheer us all up when things look bad."

Kiara nodded.

"thunder is a mysterious, young silver/blue wolf who has a couple of scars but a happy attitude, he is unpredictable and quite agile and fast. He has another name but i cant remember it." Kiba said standing up.

kiara also stood up. " so all of them helped save me?"

"yeah." kiba said looking off into the distance. "me and thunder pulled you out of the river, all of us carried you on are backs to the cave, tsume and hige gathered herbs, thunder mixed them together and rubbed the fluid on your legs and neck to heal your muscles."

"wow, you guys really worked hard." kiara said smiling at kiba gratefully. "i'm sure my father will let you stay in the pridelands."

Kiba smirked. "But he won't be happy if you can't run!"

Kiara smiled and ran ahead of kiba. They ran for half an hour.

"ok." kiba said. "now try sprinting."

Kiara lowered her head and picked up speed as she started sprinting. Kiba was behined her watching, pleased with her progress, but he then caught an unfamiliar scent so he sped up to try and warn kiara. But kiba was then pounced on by a big brown lion with a black mane and scar over his eye.

Kiara stopped and saw the two. "KOVU!" she called until she was stopped by two lionesses.

"stay back, princess kiara."

"That 'thing' was chasing you."

Kiara gathered that they meant kiba. "no he was just-". Kiara was cut off when kovu went flying into rock and then roared signaling Nala's father, leo into the fight. They both jumped and attacked kiba but were launched into the air again. Kiara was right, kiba was a match for two lion's. Kiara couldn't get any closer to the fight because of the two lionesses in front of her.

Afua, and beba the cheetah then joined the fight. Kovu pinned kiba to the floor.

"grrrrr" kovu growled at kiba, lifting a paw for another attack. " I wonder what it feels like to lose." he said. "does it feel like-" kovu was then rammed by tsume and went flying again.

"-that" tsume finished kovu's last sentance.

A brown wolf then jumped on leo and they started fighting.

"toboe!" tsume called to the brown wolf. "where's hige and blue?"

"Right here!" an orange wolf said, diving onto afua. while a dark blue wolf jumped on beba.

Tojo roared and went to dive on kiba, but was intercepted by a silver wolf.

" Am I too late to the party?" the silver wolf asked sarcastically.

"just fight, thunder!" tsume shouted at him.

All kiara could see was kovu, tojo, leo, afua and beba fighting the wolf pack. The lions were clawing and biting while the wolves were just kicking, leaping, pinning and ramming, trying to do as little damage as possible.

"STOP!" kiara roared. Everyone stopped and stared at kiara.


	5. Chapter 5

Everybody was staring at kiara due to her sudden outburst.

The wolves and lions looked at each other and jumped back into two groups. The lions and beba were on the left and the wolves were on the right.

Kiara walked between the two groups. "Why are you all fighting?"

Kovu stepped forward. "He was chasing you." He said pointing to kiba.

Kiara nuzzled kovu. "No...he was escorting me back to pride rock."

Kovu then looked at the wolves cautiously. "What were you doing them kiara?"

"They saved me." She said smiling gratefully at the wolves.

"What?!" kovu gasped. "What happened?"

Thunder stepped forward. "We found her sinking in a river; she was in a bad state."

Kovu then examined kiara. "Are you ok?" "Are you hurt?" "Do you need to see rafiki?"

Kiara chuckled. "No kovu, I'm fine. thunder is a good healer."

"Thunder?"

The silver wolf smiled. "That's me."

"c'mon... I will tell you the whole story when we get to pride rock..." Kiara said to kovu. "...when we ALL get to pride rock." She smiled at the wolves.

LATER...

Kiara was walking behind the lions and next to the wolves. She had told Kovu to stay at the front, to prevent further problems. She was chatting with thunder and kiba about their past.

"Kiba said you have another name." Kiara said to thunder.

"Hmmm? Oh yeah it's lunas tempestas." He told her looking towards the setting sun.

"What language is that?"

"Latin I think."

"Oh...what does it mean?" Kiara asked even more curious.

"What? Oh, umm I think it means the moons storm." He said not paying much attention.

"Are you ok? You seem a little distracted."

"Well...could you tell your boyfriend to stop glaring at me?" He asked pointing at kovu.

Kiara turned her head to see kovu staring at thunder. She walked up to him and calmed him down. "don't worry, their my friends, I trust them."

Kovu sighed. "fine."

Kiara looked forward and saw pride rock with the rest of the pride at the bottom ready to greet them.

She turned to look at the wolves. "We've arrived!" she shouted back to them. She couldn't wait to see the prides reaction when they saw the wolves.

Thunder stepped closer to kiba so they could talk without anyone else hearing. "Does this remind you of anything?"

Kiba smirked. "Yeah, he would flip if he found out where we are."

"Ha!, do you think we should tell him?"

Kiba looked at thunder. "No, he doesn't need to be reminded of his past life..."

Thunder looked towards the sky. "I guess your right...LETS TELL HIM!"

Kiba chuckled. He knew that thunder would tell him either way. "So when are you meeting him?"

Thunder looked back towards pride rock. "first I'll meet kiara's father, I'll talk to the lions, look around the area, then...I'll go meet kopa."

FLASHBACK...

"Hey, kopa." Thunder called out. "What are you doing?"

The young lion cub called kopa was looking at his reflection in a river. He had bright fur and a brown mane on his head.

Thunder who was just a pup decided to approach him.

"Have you ever met my father?" asked kopa.

"No, I haven't been in the pridelands." Thunder responded looking at his own reflection.

"Oh..." kopa replied sadly. "What about the others?"

"No, they don't go near pride rock and they rarely go in the pridelands."

Kopa looked back down at the river. Thunder followed his gaze.

"You know I've heard that you look a lot like your father." Thunder said trying to cheer him up.

Kopa turned to look at his silver friend. "Yeah, it's always going to be a reminder of what I left behind."

"But why don't you go back?" thunder asked.

Kopa was not expecting this question from his friend. "Weren't you the one who was saying that it is dangerous to go back?"

Thunder chuckled. "That was because you were injured and defenceless but you're not now, you can defend yourself pretty well now."

Kopa smiled. "Thanks to your training."

"c'mon..."thunder said turning around. "...let's go see if kiba will let us go exploring in the forest."

As thunder started to walk away, kopa noticed the scars on thunders back. "Where did he get them?" kopa asked himself before following thunder.


	6. surprise

Simba was waiting at the bottom of pride rock with the rest of the pride. He watched as the search team brought his daughter back, but he saw some other figures following them. Simba got more cautious about these new beings, could they be a threat to his pride?

"zazu." simba called him over.

Zazu landed in front of simba and bowed. "yes, your majesty?"

"Do you know who that is following the search team?"

Zazu looked at the approaching figures, but he couldn't see in detail. "no, your majesty."

"I hope kovu knows what he's doing." simba sighed.

* * *

Kiba was watching the scenery as he followed the lions to pride rock.

"beautiful isn't it."

Kiba turned to see kiara smiling at him. "it's one of the best places i've ever been...so far."

Kiara gave him a smile, but kiba noticed that she was a little sad.

"Are you ok?" he asked a bit worried.

"y-yeah, it's just...i'm not sure how i'm going to face my mother and father." she replied looking at the group who were ready to greet them.

Kiba followed her gaze. He noticed a particular lion in the pride. "hehehe, don't worry I can see something funny coming out of all this."

Kiara wondered what he meant but she decided to let it slip her mind as she approached the pride of lions.

"KIARA!" nala called as she ran up to nuzzle her daughter.

"kiara." simba said as he too nuzzled kiara. Kovu and the rest of the search team were keeping the wolves hidden so that no one would make any rash decisions, like they did.

Simba looked at kiara with an annoyed face. "What do you think you were doing?!"

"I was-"

"You could have gotten hurt!"

"actually-"

"what would happen if we lost you?!"

" will you just-"

"after what we told you I thought you would be more careful!"

"DAD!"

Simba immediately stopped and listened to kiara.

"look daddy, I needed some time to think about...what you said, and when I stopped and accepted what you had told me...I was lost. I couldn't see my way back to pride rock and when thunder struck I panicked. I ran in a direction that I thought led home, but it only led me to a river. I went to turn around but the ground gave way beneath me and I fell in. I injured my body in the fall and couldn't swim to the surface." kiara explained as she looked at her mother who looked like she was about to cry at how close her daughter had come to death. "My vision went blurry and I was sinking to the bottom. Just as I gave up hope, this pure white figure figur pulled me out of the river. It was aided by a silver figure."

As kiara finished her story she heard some whispers being passed through the pride. One lioness stepped forward. "were they angels?"

"HA! angels! i've never been called one of them before." Thunder called out as the wolves revealed themselves to the whole pride.

"Oh, my..." Nala trailed off.

The whole pride was caught by suprise. All the lions were stunned exept one lioness, who kiba had noticed earlier, marched right up to thunder and slapped him in the face.

"AGH! I guess I deserved that." He looked at the lioness. "hey, Vitani."

* * *

WHAT! Thunder knows vitani! She slapped him! What did he do? find out in the next chapter.


	7. Undercover Part 1

The sun was starting to set over the pridelands and the lions of pride rock were all gathered around the waterhole listening to the wolves and exchanging stories.

Thunder was sat next to Vitani and Kiba. Kiara was sat next to Kovu and Simba; she was studying the wolves for signs of any good stories. She had already asked Kiba about some scars on his legs and chest. Kiara noticed some deep scars on Thunders back, she was about to ask when Thunder had met her gaze and shook his head slowly. Kiara understood that he didn't want to talk about it.

Tsume was curious as to why the pride had attacked them when guiding Kiara home. "Ok, now it's your turn to tell us..." He walked up to kovu. "...Why you attacked us when we were guiding your girl home." Tsume and Kovu were glaring at each other deeply now.

"We thought Kiba was trying to hurt her" Kovu said simply.

"You could have been smarter and asked first!" Tsume and Kovu both looked like they were going to fight.

Toboe ran between the two before it could get out of hand. "Calm down Tsume. Kovu is our friend."

Kovu looked at Toboe oddly, he didn't actually expect any of the wolves to take him as a friend.

"Hmph" Tsume grunted and walked away back to pride rock. He eventually dissapeared into the darkness as the sun set; surrounding the pridelands in a jet black darkness that sent off an erie nature.

"Hot head" Kovu stated as Tsume walked off in anger.

Hige grinned at the statement. "Yeah...you and him are so alike!"

"AM NOT!" This caused everybody to laugh.

Thunder got up and started to walk off. "I think I should go to. I was up all night looking for ingrediants to treat Kiara's wounds"

"Yeah I saw the way you were walking, it looked like you were about to collapse." Blue noted and looked at Kiara's bruises. "I mean Kiara is a strong girl, I am pretty sure that she didn't need all that medical treatment you gave her."

Kiara smiled at Blue's comment. "You really didn't need to go through all that trouble."

Thunder put on a smile. "But what would your parents say if you arrived home with a limp and an aching body?"

Nala stepped forward. "I would say that your not allowed to leave pride rock for a week!"

"Longer than that!" Simba also spoke up.

Kiara decided to try and stand up for herself. "Hey! I didn't choose to fall into the river!"

"EXACTLY! Thats what I mean about the dangers of this world"

"But dad I-"

"You don't think about what could happen!"

"Yes I d-"

"You need to listen!"

"SHUT IT!"

Everyone was startled by this outburst. All eyes made their way, not to Kiara...but to Thunder. He was the one who had silenced Simba.

"Its true that Kiara is stiil naive and reckless, BUT...you need to open your eyes. You tell her to listen when you don't even pay attention YOURSELF!"

* * *

UH OH! Whats going to happen to Thunder now?

Sorry about the chapter taking so long but I was planning on making it longer but I thought it was taking to long so I had to split it into 2 parts.


End file.
